Forbidden Love: The Saga of Bob the Dalek
by thereturnofdipsh4t
Summary: A lonely dalek floats all alone through deep space... Little does he know he is about to meet the love of his life, and have his life changed forever... A romantic legendary epic for the ages. This is without a doubt the best fanfic on this website! Great character development and symbolism! 10/10 would read again!
1. Chapter 1

She remembered every second of when she met Bob the Dalek.

He was floating through deep space, a refugee of his kind. The last of the Daleks from the Time War. She was warned not to approach him ("Don't you dare talk to it, Rose Tyler. It's the scum of the universe.") But she was drawn to his supple curves and brooding nature.

"Hello," she said.

"I-DEN-TI-FY YOUR-SELF," Bob the Dalek responded in a deadpan, robotic voice.

"I'm Rose. R-Rose Tyler," she responded. Talking to the dalek made her heart race and she felt as if the world was spinning all around her. She could sense the pure aura of sadness and loneliness emanating from him.

"I AM BOB THE DAAA-LEK!" said Bob the Dalek. "I AM THE LAST OF MY KIIIIIND."

Rose felt a pang of hurt for the dalek. She welcomed the dalek into her warm, gentle bosom, feeling the crevices and smoothness of the dalek's eyestalk. She stroked the small of its back tenderly and carefully. The dalek's suction cup began to rise in arousal. She stroked it.

Suddenly the Doktah appeared. "NO! ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He said sadly.

Then Bob the dalek aimed his laser at the doctor and shot him 37 times in the chest and he fell over dead.

Rose screamed. The Doctor began to glow yellow. He took a new form, a new personality, a new life. He now had gigantic time boobs like Pamela Anderson. In fact, he WAS a pair of boobs. Bob the dalek screamed! "AAH-HH-HH! IT'S THE DOC-TOR! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EXXX-TEERR-MIIINN-AAAATTEE!" Rose screamed and threw herself in front of the Dalek's attack. She held his soft exterior as tightly as she could as she felt the laser penetrate into her soul. Bob the Dalek started to cry as the Doctor held Rose in his boobs.

The Dalek began to cry. "I AM SO-RRY ROSE I LOOOVED YOU!" Bob the Dalek's tears filled up the universe and every1 drowned. The end.

ALL OF A SUDDEN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND PUNCHED BOB THE DALEK IN THE FACE.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Bob the dalek looked at the blue headgehog that was in front of him. He blushed very doki doki artachokie.

"Who are you?" Bob screamed in accusal. "Why are you here?"

"I was teleported here because I was running away fom my fEelings!" Sonic replied. A single tear slid down his face and then divided into multiple tears which dividied into millions and millions of drops.

"Don't do that youll call the aliens here" Bob said. Bob held sonic in his steel bosom of motherly warmth. Sonic realized that he left his true love behind.

"I must find Mickey Smith:\" Sonic said sadly. "I love him."

"What is essessentail is impossible to see with the eyes. You might look with the heart," Bob the dalek said in a profound moment of wisdeom….

Suddenly The Doctor came back! "Mickey Smith!" He said. "Lets brohump each othr come on lets mke this happen no homo"

"Brohump" Bob the dalek said who had taken he form of Mickey smith who was in japan because he was kawaii.

"Come on sonic its not gay if it's a three way" Bob said. Then he revealed his true form and exsperminated all over him.

"Hot" the doctor said.

"Im wet" Rose said and Bob blushed.

A ninja cald in orange came up to them and said "Hey guys I want to make a porno can you help me?" Bob said yes Back on his planet of Dalekmania he was the best porn director in the land. But now…his race…was all dad. Bob shed a tear in memorium which flew up into th sky like the apples in I want to be the guy.

"My names Naruto" the ninja said "believe it" Bob gapsed. "Wow you are a celebrity is it true that your penis is twelve inches wide" "No Naurot said"

The TARDIS appeared and Naruto went to Hollywood to become a famous actor. He won seven acadey awards and six grammys and then they all ate 552394 bowls of ramen!

AND THAT WAS THERE PORNO.

And the next day…..

Rose Tyler went up to Bob the dalek and said

"Bob Im pregnant and Roary is the father.""

The doctor started to cry a lot and bob was very angry so he killed the doctors tears!

"Lets brohump" the doctor said "no homo"

Bob licked up his tears. Rose was confused so she got an abortion. She prayed to god afterwards to repent for her sins… :'( she said.

I love you Rory said when she got home and Rose said I aborted the baby and Rory gased a really big fart. AMY WAS SAD but she slept with doctor who! Plot twist

THEMES IN THIS CHAPTE R ARE love and adultery light vs darkness and stuff like that

SYMBOLS bobs eyestalk and the tears represent sadness,…. Time boobs represent the doctors lust for rose and bob at the same time which is evidenced by his need to brohump constantly NO HOMO


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile on earth, marty mcfly climbed in the delorian and drove off

Meanwhile in space bob the dalek was fighting against ROARY WILLIAMS. Rory punched bob in the face with his greek sword. Then on the island of Madagascar another marty was fighting for survival. He wrote "HELO" in the sand and he meant to write "HELP" but it messed up. He saw Bob the dalek in the sky and Bob said hello because he is a dalek with a soul a conscious and a ability to love…

Bob had a flashing back to his PAST…

Once upon a time bob was a lover. He had a beautiful girlfriend dalek who the doctor KILLEEDDDDD. He ccried in anguish how could this happen to him – he remembered her her name was ROSE,. And then he knew….

"ROSE. YOU ARE MY PAST LO-VER." Bob the dalek screamed in joy. Then future bob the dalek from the future appeard because he travelled back in time to steal rose. he stole rose, then present bob the dalek cried lots and lots because he didn't know what do do.

SUDDenLY king Julian and the lemurs came out of nowhere and imprisioned rose bob and marty and the other animals Gloria melman and alex. THEN JULIAN CASABLANCAS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SAID "IM THE ONLY JULIAN!" but king Julian shot him with a roket launcher.

Bob returned to America to fl on the eagles with marty mcflyin but he remembered that rose was missing…his lover he had to save her. BUT BOB THE BUILDER…said "Bob the DALEK! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR ROSE! BECAUSEE THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE BOB!" bob the builder had a drug addicting ever since rose dumpd him. "EX-TER-MI-NATE MY RI-VAL FOR LOVE!" the dalek cried with triumph, he had to win his darling his baby.

Then Bob used hyperbeem and it it super effective and bib died.

Our hero bob the dalek went back to Madagascar and saw rose tickling amys feet. He realized that Rose was not his rose…he needed to look for another rose. He went to the petit princes asteroid and saw the rose and put her into his suction cup and she was so happy to be reunited with his lover. The petit prince was really sad and said "How dare you hurt my rose I am responsible for her…" Bob exterminated the prince and the gosses were very sad.

Then, riber song came out of nowhere and said spoilers and shot bob in the eyestalk

WILL BOB EVER SURBIVE?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT

THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER ARE:

Rivalry: Bob is rivaled with bob and Julian is rivaled with Julian. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!  
Love: Because bob loves rose

Loss: because bob the dalek loses rose to future bob the dalek

Feelings: because bob has feelings and a conscious and a ability to love

Trajety: because bob exterminated le petit prince and rose shot bob the dalek :C

SYMBOLIC STUFF IN THE THIS CHAPTER:

Bobs eyestalk represents passion for rose that's why river shotts it after rose is kidnaped.

King julians roket launcher represents his insecurity and self esteem issues, and hes using them to shott Juilina casaBlancas.

Amy's feet are a metaphor for Rose questoning her sexuality because she is insecure because bob the dalek got a sex change.

What are your predicions for the next chapter?

Write about it in your journal, it's due next wensday.


	4. Chapter 4

BOB THE DALEK CHAPTER 4

It was a sunny day. Bob the dalek cried silently out of his eyestalk, his tears were radioactive and they killed bob the builder, then Bob ate him and stole his builder powers. Mega shark jumped out of the water all off a sudden and bob cried on him so he died. Mega octopus came as well so bob fought him to the deth with lightsabers. He won.

In his froth of rage bob the dalek realized that he had killed an innocent bean. A pure bean. He cried as violin music played in the backround. Then bob the dalek got determined. He decided to go to the future and rescue his beloved. The willpower in his heart allowed him to summon a new persona. Julian casablancas teamed up with him and they made a party. Then bob took out his tardis, it was black like his soul. Whoosh whoosh whosh the tardis said sadly.

Bob appeared in the futre. There was pokemon everywhere it turend out that pokemon was the future. Ash ketchum walked up to bob and pulled out a pockyball. He throo it at bob the dalek and tried to catch him. The pockyball shook 3 times but then BOB BROKE OUT O IT! "fuck." Said ash. Bob the dalek was a rare legendary pokey mon in the future he was the god of all pokmans. Bob the dalke took out his jetpack and flew away. While flying through the sky he pulled out a gun and shot ash.

Bob the dalek flew away to his lair in heaven. And he found rose. Except she was making out with the doctor who who is now Justin bieber.

Bob the dalek used his telekinesis to lift rose out and put her in his spaceship. Then hehe flew away. Rose looked at bob the dalek and said BOB THE DALEK. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER 33. Then they flew awayway. And gotreally drunk off of Guinness..

Themes in the chapter are:

The impact of cults on society because ash has gone insane and said fuck.

Betrayl

The loss of love ones because Julian casablcnes gets lost in thetime vortex

There are parallels to real world issues like Justin b being the daddy of some1 in real life.

CLASS ITS UP TO YOU TO ANANLYSE THE SYMBOLIC SYMBOLS IN THIS CHAPTER. WRITE IT IN YOUR JOURNALS OR AS A REVIW AND ITS DUE THURSDAY.


	5. Chapter 5

BOB THE DALEK CHAPTER 5

Bob the dalek was crying. He sang….."how do I live withot yuuuuuuuuuuu baby baby baby luv u baby" because he was thinking of his lover, Rose. Then rose came. Except this was not…ordinary Rose?

This was ROSE FROM SONIC! A different Rose, a rose whose petals were covered with thorns and who sparkled sorrowly….

Then the Rose from the petit prince came too! And so did Rose from Doctor Who and Homestuck! They had a four-way Rose fight while The final countdown played in the background from an orchestra of 4950 people playing kazoos. and Rose won.

The Doctor Who who represents Jesus came into the story. Bob the dalek looked at each other in horror and found Roses dead body and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed but his tears dissolved its body and dipsh4t came too who is likeClive barker in those books about submarines and lots of other famous authorfz. Then solid snake came along he was hiding in a box but then he got out of the box because the box caught on fire. Solid snake challedned dipsh4t to a fight

ALL OF A SUDDEN dipsh4t took out and English textbook and hit snake hard and snake died.

THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER ARE:

RELIGION because doctor who is jesus

Babes cuz Andrew hussie appearsand he is a babe no homo

Analyse how it is symbolic how there are 5 roses. Does bob the dalek only love rose because she rose? DUE FRIDAY.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT PREDICTIONS DUE FRIDAY.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello everyone, this is your English teacher speaking. I'm going to take attendance now. Campylobacter, Anonymous, ILIKEAUDI'SESPECALLYAUDIR8, and FashionistState you're all here. Everyone else, you're not, so I'm marking you absent! You will get phone calls home.

Bob the Dalek turned on his computer and went to his favourite website: Facebook. He was sad because he didn't have a face though. His profile picture was a girl posing with only a bra on. He went to update his relationship status. He made it "It's Complicated" as a sly dig to Rose Tyler. Rose commented with a because she knew that it was directed at her. Then she made a status that said, "God, you think that someone loves you, but they really don't…" Bob was hurt and enraged. Bob went to Rose's wall and called her a bitch . However, his tears ruined the curcruitry in his computer and he almost got electrocuted. Before his computer blew up he poseted a status with depressing song lyrics. He cried because nobody would ever understand.

The next day, he decided to blow off steam by playing Hatoful Boyfriend. He dated the cutest pigeon and named himself rose and pretended he was a PIGEON. (Analyse the symbolism of pigeons in this chapter.) Suddenly Rose was there. Jk, she just bbmed him he had a built-in blackberry. "Why did u post that on facebook lol delete ur tumblr" she said. He was used to mean anons but he couldn't handle this. Bob the Dalke threw himself off of a cliff.

Below the cliff there were the spikes from megaman which were instant death spikes. Right before bob the dalek hit the megamanspikes he was plucked out of the air by a friendly butterfree. (analyse symbolicly plz.) He forgot that the future was pokemon! Just look at that continuity. My god, this story is AMAZING. 10/10 Would read again.

Bob listened to his favourite band to get inspired. He listened to Spice up your life by The Spice Girls. He got really inspired to finally find true love. He put on his battle armor which was spikey and had 4950 guns on it. It was green. Then he set out on his new mission. He flew into halo world with butterfree.

When he finally got to space there was grunts from halo in their spaceships. He shot then with his guns and they died. Then butterfree used confusion to confuse the enemy. They got confused. When they were confused they killed themselves in their confusion.

Bob coctinued through space killing all the bad guys. Their corpses came back as zombies but bob killed them too. Bob leveled up from all the killing he grew to level 56 and learned pain split. He put his emotional pain onto master chief who understood and brought back rose. They embraced passionely in the sunset in space during the rain.

End of the chapter.

One theme in this chapter is suicide because the bad guys killed themselves and bob almost commited suicide. Class I want you to please analyse the other themes. Leave your reviews with your critical analysises or you will fail the course and not get into university.

Also analyse the symbols and that's due after Christmas break. Its worth a lot of marks. Merry Christmas everyone I will see you in a few weeks and then its time for your final performance tasks. And then exams. Which are worth a lot of marks.


	7. Chapter 7

BOB THE DALEK CHAPTER I DON'T REMEMBER

AN: Hello class. Today we are doing a lab. Please get out your microscopes and Bunsen burners. The procedure is to shatter the lens of the microscope, pour acid on it and then burn it in the Bunsen burner. Get to it, class.

Sudenly sonic the heagdehog came back and punched bob again. Bob cried "AHHHH THAT HURT YOU BITCH" and he crid. Rose was then taken away by space. And bob sadded (AN this is an allusion to the classic story, doctor sad, by dipsh4t) and then bob cried and sadded.

Meanwile on the planet where the aliens live bob was in a bar getting drunk to drown his sorrows he was so drunk that he looked around and saw somebody who looked like rose but they didn't actually look like rose but bob thout they looked liked rose cause he was drunk. He swaggered up to they girl and said "HEY BA-BY I LOST MY NUU-UU-UU-UU-M-BER CAN I HAVE YOO-OO-OO-OU-RS"

The girl turned around and fluttered her long eyelashes. She adjusted her supple body to be fully facing him. "Coo!" she said coyly. It wasn't a girl at all. It was Okosan. "Coo, coo! (Only if you can bring me…_true pudding_!)" Bob was so drunk that he compiled and decided to go on a pudding quest, still not realizing that it was a man. (Analyze the significance of gender and sexuality in this chapter.)

Bob put on his serious face and walked outside. He went to the finest nuclear power plant in the galaxy. He formed the compound for pudding and shrunk it down. He formed a new element puddingonium. He cheered and cried a lot, and then he brought back the puddingonium to Okosan…only to see his pigeon love making out with Sakuya.

Bob threw the puddingonium on the ground and stomped on it and exteriminated it. Then he cried and cried, screaming at okosan "YOU FUCKING BITCH I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEohwaityou'reaguy… it was then Bob realized he was still turned on and that he must be bi so he cried.

Suddenly the mentor figure appeared. His name was Wilf. He said " Bob it is okay to be different" and Bon found meaning in his small and meaningless life…. ((Class please state how this fits into the archetypal theory))

Then bob stopped crying and realized.

Bob the dalek's memories came flooding back as he remembered his life as a member of SOLDIER. He used to fight alongside cloud and zach and sephiroth. He knew that he had to go find Rose so she could comfort him over his tragic past. He then remememembered his brothers and sisters and how they were killed by the doctor who and he started to cry.

Bob left the bar, with a new resolve. He had to save the world from gaston. Gaston was suddenly there and he was holding a book but he hated books so he burned it with his breath he could breathe fire cause hes part dragonborn. Bob gasped at him – he had burned Bob's favourite book, Natural Harvest. (class analyze!) But Gaston tore off his shirt and when Bob saw his manly pecs, he knew…it was love.

SUDDENLY BOB WOKE UP FROM HIS DREAM AND HAD SEX WITH ROSE end chapter

But the chapter didn't over yet.

Then he woke up from his dream within a dream cause it was inception.

Then he had sex with rose. For real this time.

THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER ARE

Sexuality because bob acts gay but he doesn't gay?

Skyrim because Gaston is part dragonborn

Religion because gaston burns a book because he thinks it should be banned because it doesn't have pictures of penises like he expected it to

Okosan because okosan

ANALYSE THE REST YOU STUPID FUCKS.

Also the essay is due tomorrow LOL JK! Its due in may.

But seriously. 30% of your grade.

Oh that's the bell goodbly class.


	8. -INTERMISSION-

AN Hello class. This is an intermission. Kind of like an intermission that you would find if you went to a very expensive play. See this class is very high quality its like an expensive play. The intermission is the flood myth of Bobs kind as he is the dalek god of love. This is because he is a pure bean.

Bob the Dalek was very sad. He coulnd't belive that his past lover Rose was kidnapped by space and the universes beyond. Bob sat on his bed thinking to himslef. He as far as he knew was the only dalek with a soul a conscious and a ability to love. He cried a tear that made his bed all wet. His supple curves were no longer supple they were just curves and he cried because of the persecution of society…

Bob was sad so he cried a lot.

Then bob cried because he was sad.

Bob sat on his bed, and started to cry, in extreme sadness.

Then, in a metaphorical reference to the classic novel To Kill a Mockingbird, the doctor who entered the room. He killed all the other daleks by squishing them with his time boobs. In another allusion to F. Scott Fitzgerald's entire life he became really hot. He was so hot suddenly girls started throwing themselves at his metallic body, saying "OH BOB THE DALEK TAKE ME NOW YOU SEXY BABE" (yum) They clung onto him like a horny koala clinging on to him like a sexy eucalyphis tree.

but bob didn't give a carp because they weren't rose.

He cried.

Bob the Dalek's tears began to accumulate. He thught about his fallen friends…his lack of supple curves…his love Rose, his Rose with sparkling beautiful thorns that was soft like petals…

His tears gathered together, first there was one, then two then 19 then 4509 then there were MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF TEARS gathered all together in a sexy tear pile. (analyse how it's the opposite of earlier in the story. (OMG CONTINUTITY)) Then his water borke and he gave birth to the famous internet troll Eridan. His horns hurt his metal exterior and he hurt and he cried more and flooded the universe. He was actualy mpreg all along.

And thus ends the flood creation myth of the dalek race. Daleks today still look back on this legend an they believe in Bob they believe in their god Eridan who also became mpreg like his father (was he trying to follow in his father's footsteps?) Little do the non-believers know that Bob really does exist. Bob exists in all of us. Deep down, all of us want to cry and we all have supple curves of our hearts. That is why this legend is so timeless. I hope it has changed your life as much as it changed mine.

The end.

/10  
^ put ur mark there class. Grade my story for your analysis skills.


End file.
